Media content may include references to other media content. For example, a television awards show is likely to reference television content external to the television awards show (e.g., shows associated with the nominees for the awards). A user watching the awards show may become interested in watching the referenced television content due to the references in the awards show. Typically, the user will search for the television content he is interested in watching while still watching the awards show or after finishing watching the awards show. Both options are inefficient, as one distracts the user from the awards show, and the other risks the user forgetting the particular referenced television content that attracted his interest. Thus, what is needed is an efficient way to remind the user of media content referenced in media content the user is watching with little or no distraction from the media content the user is watching.